


Love At Sunset

by CrystalPotterBlack1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't post to another site., Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Romantic Fluff, Ron Weasley Bashing, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalPotterBlack1/pseuds/CrystalPotterBlack1
Summary: Carlisle Cullen has waited over 300 years for his Mate. Dahlia Potter has won a War, and lost her best friends. Three years later, she lays dying. Felled by a spell sent by her former best friend. Can Carlisle save her in time? How will Dahlia adjust to her new life as a vampire, and a vampire's Mate?*This is another story I am bringing over from fanfiction dot net, where I write under the name crystalpotter-weasley.





	1. Hidden Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all tags for warnings. Bad language, Violence, Sex, fluff. What more could you want? ;)
> 
> *Esme Cullen DOES NOT EXIST! This happens before all the Bella/Edward nonsense. My vampires always have fangs. (It's, kinda like a requirement.)  
Timelines are annoying, and not a thing in this story.

Dahlia Potter could hardly believe her life was ending like this. What life she had had, anyway. She won a War, vanquished a madman, saved the world- but here she laid, in a pool of her own blood. She had been taken down, felled by a hidden enemy (her ex best friend).

Apparently, Ron had been of the opinion that they would get together after the War. Dahlia had no idea where that idea came from. They had NEVER dated. She had NEVER showed one speck of interest in him, as anything other than a friend.

Everyone knew Hermione was in love with Ron. Everyone believed he returned her feelings.  
When Ron tried Courting Dahlia after the long War, everyone was shocked.

When Dahlia refused, and brought up Hermione, Ron explained that Hermione and 'her kind' were good for 'practice', but not for marriage. He felt that Dahlia owed it to him to marry him, for all of his help over the years.

Needless to say, he was thrown out on his arse.

Dahlia, sadly, lost both best friends that day. Hermione refused to speak to Dahlia, ever since Ron asked to Court her, with intent to marry. Dahlia thought this was very unfair.

She had never wanted Ron, and truthfully, had only stayed friends with him because of Hermione.

She thought he was rude, had no manners to speak of, and was a disloyal friend to boot. He was greedy, jealous, spiteful, and he refused to bathe everyday- She could go on and on. Ron wanting her money, I mean, wanting to marry her, was taken as a direct betrayal. Hermione blamed Dahlia, alone.

Three years later, things were good. She had traveled with Luna for several months. Many men had tried to Court her (Properly and improperly) but she had resisted. She stayed single. Only two other people knew why.

Neville and Luna had become her best friends, and she didn't know what she would do without them. They had supported her during the war, and especially the last few years. When Neville asked why she didn't date, Dahlia tried to explain.

"I have been attracted to people. I mean, I'm not dead! I just... I feel like forming an attachment, or a..." Dahlia blushed slightly. "physical relationship with someone would be wrong. I feel, I feel... like I am meant for someone in particular. Someone special." Dahlia said, finishing somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh! We have to go to Gringotts! You might be the Mate of a Creature!" Luna said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Neville furrowed his brow. "A Creature? What do you mean? Like a werewolf? Like Professor Lupin?" He said, then looked apologetically over at Dahlia. She had taken Remus and Tonks' death hard. She loved spending time with Teddy, though.

"A Werewolf, Vampire, Veela, Siren- there are numerous Creatures that can have human Mates. Usually, it is a Vampire, or Veela. Gringotts has a test. Do you want to go see? That may be why you feel the way you do. Many Creatures prefer virgin Mates, which explains your lack of desire for a partner." Luna said bluntly. She was excited at the prospect of Dahlia being a Mate.

Dahlia rolled her eyes, while blushing at Luna's comment. It was true. She had had plenty of offers while traveling. Hell, Wizarding Britain was like an open meat market for her! She was just not interested.

They had gone for the test, and it was confirmed. Dahlia Potter was the Mate of a Vampire. It didn't give her a name, or any other information about him, just that somewhere out there, she had a Vampire Mate waiting for her.

Unfortunately, she would never meet him now, it seemed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last three years had not been good to Ron Weasley. He had squandered the cash award that came with his Order of Merlin 2nd Class he had gotten for his part of the War. He had immersed himself in liquor, and women, and when the money ran out, so did they.

He had tried to join the Auror Corps then, but was denied because he never took his NEWT'S. Imagine! Not letting a War Hero bust up bar fights, because he hadn't sat his Herbology Final! It was madness! A disgrace!

He was back, living at the Burrow, with no prospects. His brother finally took pity on him, and gave him a job stocking shelves. STOCKING SHELVES! After all he had been through? After all he had done?

He had found out that Potter was out, being a Socialite. Traveling all over with Loony. Refusing Courtships left, right, and center. Uppity bitch! Thought she was better than everyone. Better than him. 

This was all HER fault! If he had married her, he would be wealthy beyond imagining. He would have money, power, and respect. He wouldn't be a washed-up has been, stocking shelves, and living with his mother. Well, maybe he could make her pay, and make some money out of it at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had all gone wrong from the start. Seeing Ron, after all this time, Dahlia was on alert, but she really felt that he would never actually hurt her.

She was walking to an apparition point, after a charity gala for Creature Rights. (Oh the irony!)

The glaring contrast was clear, and made his anger blaze even hotter. Dahlia looked beautiful, and obviously wealthy. She had fully embraced her wealth after the War, and had become something of a fashionista.

Her dark, riotous curls were in a graceful up do, curls escaping and cascading down her back. Her makeup was done to compliment her almond shaped eyes. Their emerald color putting the jewels around her neck to shame. Her sharp, Aristocratic cheekbones were accentuated nicely, and her pouty lips were a deep mauve.

She was clad in a sumptuous, sapphire blue silk gown with a corsetted bodice. It had 3/4 length sleeves, and was almost floor length. Her four inch, Louboutin heels completed the look.

Conversely, Ron was wearing a worn out pair of Trainers, a pair of torn, dirty jeans, and an obviously hand me down maroon robe. He had a smudge of dirt on his nose, and smelled unwashed.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Dahlia asked, wand out, but pointed down.

Ron fumed, his ears turning red. "Oh? So I'm not allowed to breathe the same air as the 'Great Dahlia Potter', am I?" Ron said scathingly. "You seem to forget, who was standing beside you the whole, damn time! You would never have survived without me, you bitch!" Ron said, spittle flying.

Dahlia placed her hands up, placatingly. "Ron, I have NEVER said that you, and Hermione, didn't help. In fact, I sang your praises. It's not my fault that the media didn't print it. You both decided to not talk anymore, not me." Dahlia said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Why wouldn't you just marry me? Everything would have been perfect." Ron said, crowding close to her.

Dahlia could smell the alcohol on his fetid breath. It brought back flashbacks of her Uncle. Vernon never beat her when he was sober - you don't hit a girl, not even a freak- but when he was drunk, all bets were off. She still had the scars all along her back, and bottom, from the belt. ( She usually kept them glamoured.)

While Dahlia struggled in her flashback, Ron grabbed her. 'She had turned into a hot piece of ass!' He thought. She would pay him back, one way or another.

Dahlia started fighting like a Hellcat. She would not go down without a fight! Ron was holding down her wand hand, using his superior strength against her. She punched him with her other hand, but she didn't have much strength behind it, as it was her left hand. She kept struggling, and he twisted her wand arm so hard, she felt it break.

Ron raised his wand. In his drunken mind, he decided to cut off her dress, instead of disarming her, or tying her up. "Diffendo!" He cried. He tried to use only enough force in his severing charm to cut open her dress, but he put too much power behind it. Dahlia, still struggling, had moved enough that the trajectory of the spell was changed.

In other words, he missed her dress, and hit her throat.

Blood, rich and warm spurted out, and Dahlia slid to the ground, clutching her throat. Time seemed to stand still for a fragile moment, as their eyes met in disbelief. And then Dahlia tried to take a breath, and blood flooded her throat. Her eyes bacame panicked, and bubbles of blood escaped her lips. She felt liquid run from her nose, and the smell of blood was cloying.

Ron looked upon what he had wrought, and panicked. He ran away, with her blood on his hands.

Dahlia lay, drowning in her own blood, in an alley, all alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONE WEEK EARLIER

An unearthly, beautiful figure, sat stiffly in a High School cafeteria, somewhere in Alaska. She looked like a pixie. Short in stature, with short, brown hair. Her amber eyes were vacant, far away. The other beautiful, statue like teens, surrounded her protectively.

A gorgeous male, with bronze colored hair was also still. He had his head cocked, like he was listening to something no one else could hear. Suddenly, a look of wonder crossed his face, making him even more breathtaking.

Alice Cullen giggled, coming out of her vision. "Finally, after over three hundred years! Carlisle's Mate is coming!" She said excitedly.

"WHAT?" A gorgeous girl exclaimed. Rosalie Cullen was model worthy. A blonde bombshell. She was known for her gorgeous looks, and bitchy attitude. Her tall, muscular Mate, Emmett was similarly dumbfounded.

"Really Darling? Can you explain?" Jasper asked. Alice's Mate was a handsome, blonde, Southern Gentleman. He was an empath, and was sensing joy, tinged with sadness.

"Carlisle's Mate is in England. We need to go there. I need to call Carlisle." Alice said, reaching for her phone.

"Wait!" Rosalie said, coming closer so as not to be overheard. "Is she a Vampire? How do we meet her? We need details!" She whispered harshly.

Alice's face fell, and she became sad. "No. She is a Witch. She is going to be on the brink of death one week from now. She will die if Carlisle isn't there to turn her. There is nothing we can do to stop it."


	2. If I Had A Dollar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle is exasperated, then shocked. Edward is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!
> 
> Warning!  
Some Religious Themes discussed. No offense meant.
> 
> THIS ENTIRE STORY IS AU, AND POSSIBLY OOC!

"What do you mean, there's nothing we can do to stop it? If we _know_ she is dying a week from today, surely we can change it!" Rosalie exclaimed. As much as she wanted Carlisle to have his Mate, she would not force this life on anyone.

"Death takes you when you are meant to die, unless we, as vampires, intervene. We might save her from dying _that day, in that way_, but she will still die shortly thereafter. This is the only way we will be able to get Carlisle there in time to save her. The other times, she is killed in a warded area. We wouldn't be able to get to her, and she dies." Alice said, grimly.

Emmett tried to lighten the mood. "Let's skip class, and go tell him! You know Carlisle has been becoming more withdrawn, as the years go by. We need to let him know he'll be getting laid soon!" Emmett said, excitedly.

Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't be so vulgar, you crass Neanderthal!" She said, disgusted.

Emmett pouted outrageously, rubbing his head for effect. "Awww, baby! I thought you loved it when I went all 'Cave Man'?" Emmett said, grinning wickedly. He ducked, and ran, dodging Rosalie's smacks, and outraged cries.

The others looked on indulgently, seeing Emmett's attempt for what it was. No matter how happy they were for their 'Father', and 'Coven Leader', a woman was, essentially, about to die. She was about to leave her life behind, and become the Mate to a Vampire. It was a solemn occasion, as well as a happy one.

"Let's go, you goof. Carlisle has waited long enough." Edward said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was genuinely happy for his Sire, but he couldn't help being a little envious. He had not been waiting as long as Carlisle, but he _had_ waited a long time for a Mate. He might be over a hundred years old, but his body was frozen at the peak of a seventeen year old's hormonal desires. He had been a virgin for over a century, and it was taking it's toll!

The others thought he was a prude, but he wasn't. He had sexual urges, he just had no outlet for them. Edward was a product of his time. Sex before marriage was completely taboo. Edward, of course, knew of weak men, who visited brothels, or consorted with loose women. The thought of laying with a scarlet woman, and then one day laying with his wife, made him cringe in disgust. He would not, could not, do it.

These days, sex was just for enjoyment, there was no meaning behind it. Such a Sacred, intimate act, had been basically downgraded to a sport! It was outrageous to his moral standards, and he would _not_ participate in those acts.

This, understandably, left him extremely frustrated. Not finding a Mate, was leaving him at the end of his tether! Maybe Carlisle finding his Mate was a sign. Maybe his own was right around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive to the Hospital was about 15 minutes. (It probably _should_ have taken 30-35, but hey, who's counting?) 

They talked over the logistics when they realised this meant another move. "We only just got here a year ago!" Rosalie griped.

"And you love it so much, that you would keep Carlisle away from his Mate?" Edward snapped, annoyed by Rosalie's constant bitching, and complaining.

"Of course not!" Rosalie snapped back, glaring at Edward.

"Guys, we're here." Jasper said, sending calming waves through the Jeep. "Let's concentrate on Carlisle. This will come as a shock to him. We need to be supportive." 

Carlisle Cullen was immediately aware of the presence of his 'children'. He sighed. If it was physically possible, he thought he might be one of the most exhausted men _alive_ (cough).

Why were they cutting school, again? If he had a dollar for every phone call he had received, from every school they had attended, he would never need to make another penny in his immortal life!

He quickly left his office, and passed a Nurse's Station. He felt their hungry eyes trace his deceptively gorgeous form, and he cringed internally. 'If I had a dollar for ever time I was asked out, ogled, or outright propositioned, they could probably feed the world's hungry.' He thought, wryly.

Throughout his over four hundred years of existence, he admitted that he had been weak on occasion. He had had three, meaningless affairs during his long life- each time with a Vampire. He wasn't proud of it, infact, he was ashamed. 

He had already failed his Mate, before even meeting her! If Edward was a product of his time, Carlisle was, even more so. He knew he had sinned against his future Mate, his future Wife. He had made his peace with God on the subject, now he just needed to make peace with _her._

He would have to meet her first! Sometimes, when he was dark with despair, he thought that he would never meet his Mate. Maybe she didn't exist. Maybe, he had lost his chance, due to his weakness. Maybe he did not deserve her.

He still turned to God in his despair, even if no one else understood it. Carlisle's beliefs had changed somewhat over time. He believed in a loving, forgiving God. Not the fire and brimstone version of his father.

Since becoming a Supernatural Creature, his views on them had changed as well. He did not believe they were all soulless beings, created by the Devil. Just like there were good, and evil people, so were there good and evil creatures. Did this make him naive? Many other Vampires thought so. Carlisle, however, did not care. He was happy with his own beliefs, and he didn't try to push them onto others.

He was rattled back to the subject of his family, when he heard his 'Nephew' Edward, at the front desk asking for him.

"Is Dr. Cullen busy? It's something of a family emergency." Edward said, causing Carlisle to start, slightly. What had happened? Did Jasper or Emmett slip? Carlisle wondered. Edward heard his thoughts, and knew he was close.

"Oh! Let me page him." The receptionist said, reaching for the phone.

"That's not necessary, Mary. I'm right here. What's going on Edward?" He asked. Too quiet for the human to hear, he asked "Has someone slipped?"

"No." Edward said quietly, causing Carlisle to relax slightly. "Can I talk to you outside? You know how much Jasper hates Hospitals." Edward said, smiling ironically.

"Of course. Mary, can you let them know that I am temporarily unavailable?" Carlisle said, already headed for the door.

"Oh, yes Doctor Cullen!" Mary said, happy to be of service to the handsome, single Doctor. Just as she started to think of other ways she could serve the Doctor, Edward was treated to the thoughts of the woman on her knees, 'servicing' a moaning Carlisle. He cleared his throat, trying to get that image out of his head.

"What's going on, Edward? If no one slipped, what is the emergency?" He asked, approaching the Jeep that the others were waiting inside.

"We are going to England! We _have _to be there by this time, next week." Alice said, bouncing up and down.

Carlisle was nonplussed. England? She had obviously had a vision, but what about?

"What is this about, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Instead of Alice, Edward grabbed his shoulders, looking right into his kind, amber eyes.

"It's your Mate, Carlisle. She is going to be attacked. You _must_ be there to turn her, or she is going to die, and you'll lose her forever." Edward said, gravely.

If he were not a Vampire, he would have fainted! His Mate? After all this time? God was surely smiling on him, giving him this precious gift!

"Attacked? What? Can't we save her life?" Carlisle asked, after realizing what Edward had said.

He wanted his Mate, desperately. Completely. With every fiber of his being. He didn't, however, want to watch her die, needlessly. What if she had a family? His heart, clenched. A husband? Children? No. He had to try to save her life, before changing her.

"There is no way, Carlisle. I have Seen it. She is a Witch. If we save her life that night, she will still be killed within a month. All scenarios include, her being surpise attacked by the same man. He is a former friend. I think he wanted to Marry her? It's not really clear. Any other day, he kills her at her home, or another warded location. We would not get to her in time to change her, and she dies everytime. This is the only way." Alice said, rubbing Carlisle's arm in support.

Carlisle was a huge mix of emotion, and Jasper actually whimpered. The anger, hope, pity, desire, and longing coming off of him, were sharp and caustic. The anger was the most shocking to Jasper. He understood. His Mate was about to be murdered by a friend. He just didn't think that Carlisle had it in him.

"Okay." Carlisle said, taking command. "Here's the plan..."


	3. Lying In The Hands Of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia and Carlisle meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Scenes of violence, Vampire Bite, bad language.

Carlisle ran as fast as he could, in the direction of Alice's vision. The last week had been extremely hectic, and he was glad they didn't need to sleep. If sleep had been required, he never would have gotten it all done.

They had left Anchorage in a rush. Carlisle had given the Hospital as close to the truth as possible. He said that his Fiancee in England had been attacked, and it didn't look good. He did not want them to wait and see if he was coming back, before looking for a replacement. The looks on the faces of the female staff members when they found out he was taken, were comical.

He had removed the 'kids' from school, and they had packed up the house. They had left for England the next day. They already owned a large, secluded home in Exeter, so they settled there. The only thing they had changed so far, was to add sound proofing to the Master Suite.

Turning was an excruciating process, and they couldn't afford for people to hear his Mate's screams. Emmett had made a point tell him, while wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously, that that would be dead useful, later. (It was a definite perk, that's for sure.)

They decided to leave the rest of the house alone, so his Mate could have an imput into the decor. The girls had been excited, gathering fabric swatches and paint chips to share with their soon to be Coven member.

As a group, they had decided that only Carlisle and Edward would go retrieve his Mate. She would be _covered_ in blood according to Alice, and him and Edward had Medical training - allowing them to withstand the temptation of it, to an extent.

The only thing Carlisle knew about his Mate, was that she was a Witch. This was somewhat of a blessing, and a curse.

A blessing, because they would not have to introduce her to the Supernatural. She already knew that Vampires exist, so he could hopefully explain that he was her Mate, _before_ he turned her. (If she was conscious.)

It could also be a curse, because most Magicals were bigoted against what they called 'creatures'. They were thought to be nothing more than slavering beasts to the majority of Wizardkind. There was always a chance that if she knew what was happening, she would rather die than turn. If that was the case, he would hold her hand while she faded, and wish that he could join her. No matter how much it would break him, he would let her choose, if possible.

Over a block away, the smell of blood became nearly overwhelming. Oddly, she did not smell like food to Carlisle. Instead, the scent of her intoxicated his senses. She smelled like tangerines and honeysuckle, with an underlying spice. She smelled like sunshine to him, like the summers he spent as a boy, innocently traipsing through the orchards, and laying in the sun's warmth.

"My God! She can't have much blood left in her body, Carlisle! The scent is too strong." Edward exclaimed, reeling from the amazing aroma coming from ahead. To Edward, she smelled fruity, and spicy - delicious. He stopped taking in the unnecessary breaths, to stifle his reaction.

The sight of her lying in that alleyway, would be etched inside both of their minds forever. She was laying in an ever expanding pool of blood, the white of her neck almost obscene next to the scarlet of her life force. She was clutching her throat, trying to put pressure on the wound. It was a futile attempt.

Even collapsed in a dirty alley, a puppet with her strings cut, Carlisle and Edward were struck by her beauty. She was a study in contrasts. White skin, black hair, blue silk, and the pink of her parted lips. Red blood on the pavement. Red bubbles escaping her mouth. Red drying on her hand as she tried to stay alive- red, red, red.

It was her _eyes_ that stood out the most, however. She must have heard them approach, as her eyes snapped to Carlisle's, stopping him cold. He had never seen such an arresting color on a person, before. They were the green of Spring, the freshness of new life, new beginnings. He hated that they would change after her turning. Such a waste.

"Miss? My name is Carlisle Cullen. Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked, approaching carefully. She had already been attacked once, he didn't want to frighten her.

She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a gurgle. Her eyes were becoming glazed, and unfocused. He needed to hurry.

"Quickly, Carlisle! Bite her!" Edward said, urgency in his voice.

"I _have_ to give her the choice, Edward! I _will not trap her!"_ Carlisle said, gripping her limp hand. "I am a Vampire, and you are my Mate. I am going to turn you, if you don't object. You are dying." 

"She is relieved. She knew she had a Vampire Mate, just not who. Do it, before it's too late, Carlisle! Her skin is getting cold." Edward exclaimed, touching her on her arm.

"I am _so _sorry." Carlisle whispered, then leaned over to her exposed shoulder. He bit down, his fangs piercing her soft skin easily. He moaned at the sensation, and got a small burst of her blood in his mouth. He couldn't help but swallow it.

He quickly injected as much venom as possible, his feral side purring at the thought of her taking on a hint of his scent. This would be seen as a claim, a warning. Staking his _other 'claim'_, would have to wait for now.

She didn't make a sound at the pain, surprising him greatly. He _knew_ that the venom that he had injected her with felt like acid in her veins. How could she stand it?

"She's had worse, Carlisle. She was just thinking it was less painful than basilisk venom." Edward said, slightly dumbfounded. How on _Earth_ had she been bitten by a Basilisk?

"What? Nevermind, we need to get her back to the house as quickly as possible." Carlisle said, gathering her body close to his chest. It felt amazing to hold his Mate in his arms, at last.

They started running full tilt to the house, and were close when Edward gasped loudly, and stumbled next to him.

"What is it, Edward?" He asked, continuing to run.

"Shit! I just got her name from her jumbled thoughts! This could be bad. _Really bad._ Edward said, looking her over more closely.

Carlisle growled at him, surprising them both. "Why? What is her name?" He asked, pulling her body closer to his chest.

"Dahlia Potter. Your Mate is Dahlia Potter."


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turning begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE! My Vampires are a little different than Cannon Twilight vamps.  
1: They have actual fangs! (It's kind of a requirement)  
2: They are not as marble- like.  
They are kinda a mix between Canon, (they sparkle) and TruBlood vampires. The main reason for this is if they were like granite statues all the time, is their penis always erect? (Talk about a hard on!)  
3: They feel more human to the touch, (except temperature) but they still make a huge noise when they collide. If you scratched their back, however, it wouldn't sound like nails on a chalk board, or rocks scraping together. It would not make a mark, or hurt them either.  
Sorry if this bothers anyone, it is my headcanon.  
4: To kill them, you still tear them apart and burn the pieces.  
Feel free to pretend they are Canon if you prefer!
> 
> WARNING! Edward is a bit of a pervert in this. There will be a small crush on Dahlia from Edward, and he can still be Creepy Canon Edward. (Nothing but love Eddy, but you are a stalker!)

"Dahlia Potter. Your Mate is Dahlia Potter." Edward said, furrowing his brow.

"As in The Girl Who Lived?" Carlisle said, shocked.

"Ironic title now, right?" Edward said without thinking.

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed. "This is _not _a laughing matter! The Wizards could kill us for this! Let's just get her home for now. We shouldn't be out in the open." He said, disturbed.

Carlisle was still excited to have his Mate- such a fierce, strong, beautiful woman! But he knew the fallout could be disastrous for his family. For _all_ Vampires, actually.

* * *

They made it to the backdoor of the house, and were met by Alice and Rosalie.

"Poor thing! Look at all that blood! I sent Jasper to hunt until we get her cleaned up. She will be stunning, Carlisle. You will be so happy!" Alice said, smiling widely.

"Her _friend_ did this?" Rosalie said, aghast. She had stopped breathing when she had first smelled the blood, she just hadn't expected there to be so _much_ of it.

"Completely ruined her dress, too. What a shame.. Alice said, looking at the blood-soaked garment in dismay.

"Rose, can you run a tub of water for her? Most of the blood has dried, and it is adhering to her skin. We will need to undress her, and wash her off." Carlisle said.

"Why is she so quiet? She _is_ turning, right?" Rosalie asked. The silence was only broken by occasional whimpers.

"Yes, she is. Apparently she has had worse pain, according to her thoughts." Edward said, uncomfortable with the thought of undressing the beautiful Witch.

"What? That's awful!" Alice exclaimed, looking at the writhing form in Carlisle's arms. "Carlisle? Maybe Rosalie and I should bathe her without help? She might not be comfortable being undressed by you, yet." Alice said quietly.

"What? Why? I am a Doctor, and her Mate." He said, perplexed.

Alice wondered how to state this delicately. She heard Edward gasp, and gave him a stern look.

"Carlisle. She has never been naked in front of a man before. She knew someone was waiting for her, so she waited for _you_." She said, giving Carlisle a pointed look.

Carlisle stilled. The beast inside of him purred in satisfaction that his Mate was untouched, but he pushed that part back, forcibly.

"Alright." He said, voice high. He cleared his throat. "Okay. Please make note of anything I may need to look at. The wound on her neck is closing. By the time she is bathed, it should have healed more. Let me go start the water." Carlisle said, running his hand through her raven curls that were not crusted over with blood.

Carlisle reluctantly handed Dahlia over to Rose, and ran up to the Master Suite.

"I really hope she isn't too upset about being turned. She can't be more than 23." Rosalie said. She was going to have to give up any dreams of children, just like her and Alice.

"She knew she had a Vampire Mate. Carlisle gave her the choice to be turned, or die. She was relieved that Carlisle found her." Edward said.

They entered the Master Suite, and Alice saw that Carlisle had laid one of his own, silk pajama shirts on the bed for her to wear.

"I know you got her her own clothes girls, but I thought the silk may feel good against her skin when she wakes. Did you get her underthings?" Carlisle asked. He had not really looked at what they had bought for Dahlia.

"Yes. They are in those two drawers." Alice said, pointing them out.

Rosalie and Alice took Dahlia into the bathroom, and shut the door. It was awkward trying to undress a person who was essentially dead weight, but they managed.

Edward tried. He really did, but he couldn't stop both women's thoughts about Dahlia's injuries (and thus her nude body) from being projected into his mind. He watched in his minds' eye as her scarred body was unveiled.

She had obviously fought in a war. Dahlia had a long, jagged scar down her left arm, that looked like it came from a dull knife. A large gouge mark on her shoulder, and a lightning bolt over her heart were the most visible. There were many other scars, including the iconic lightning bolt on her forehead, but they were faded.

Alice gasped as the whip marks on her back were uncovered. Hopefully they would all disappear during the turning, but she was beautiful either way.

As they took off her bra, Edward was caught by the sight of her dark pink nipples. He sucked in an unnecessary breath, and ran out of the house to get away from those private images. He should _not_ see her naked at all, much less before her own Mate! He felt horribly guilty that he had, and the sight had aroused him.

"Is everything alright in there?" Carlisle asked anxiously. He was pacing the floor in agitation. His _Mate_ was right next door! He didn't like having her out of his sight, not immediately after finding her!

Alice was rinsing the blood off of Dahlia in the large shower, before placing her in the tub.

Rosalie bit her lip. "She has a lot of scars, Carlisle. Some appear to be marks from a belt. They are all up and down her back, and bottom." She said, quietly.

"WHAT?" Carlisle exclaimed, almost tearing the door to the bathroom off it's hinges. He entered the room, and then turned around quickly. He had caught a flash of pale skin, and remembered what Alice had said earlier.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have barged in. I'll go." Carlisle said, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

He went into the hallway, and waited till the girls told him it was safe to go back. Dahlia was writhing on the bed, dressed in his light blue, silk pajama top. She looked beautiful in his clothes, and in his bed. Alice was brushing out her ebony curls, while Rosalie looked on.

Every once in awhile, Dahlia would whimper, or groan in pain. Carlisle winced in sympathy. He remembered the agony of turning. What did it say about her life, that this horrible pain was bearable to her? He vowed to protect her from now on. To love her, and give her the world.

Rosalie handed Carlisle the jewelry Dahlia had been wearing. A magnificent emerald and sapphire choker, earrings and a bracelet. He had to be holding a couple hundred thousand dollars worth of jewels in his hands.

"She has excellent taste, Carlisle. Her gown was gorgeous, and the jewelry was beautifully made." Rosalie said.

"Thank you both for your help. I am staying with her until she wakes. Why don't you go and tell the others that it's safe to come back?" Carlisle said, sitting next to her on the bed, and clutching her hand.

The girls left the room, giving Carlisle some much needed privacy. Once they were gone, he placed his forhead down on her hand, and pressed kisses along her fingertips.

If Carlisle was physically capable, tears would have been running down his cheeks. The reality of him FINALLY having found his Mate was just now hitting him. Even with all of the obstacles in their way, he wouldn't change it for the world.

They would be happy. He would make sure of it.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia's life flashes before her eyes, and inadvertantly Edward's as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Scenes of violence, flashbacks of child abuse. I am actually pleased with this chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

Carlisle was still sitting beside Dahlia several hours later. Jasper and Emmett had returned home, and Jasper was especially disturbed by how quiet her turning was. He had been present for hundreds of turnings, and he had never heard of one where there were no screams of pain.

Due to his empathy, Carlisle had asked him to be in the house as she turned, so he could let them know if something went wrong. Jasper had, of course, agreed. It may be hard on him, but Carlisle had given him a home, and a family. He would do whatever it took to reassure him.

Edward was having his own issues with her turning. A few moments ago, Dahlia had started having flashbacks. This was probably caused by the pain she was in right now. Either way, Dahlia Potter had had a rough life, and the pain was causing memories to surface.

* * *

**FLASHBACKS-**

_She was so cold, and scared. The darkness of the small space closed in on her, causing her breath to quicken. Why was she here? Where were her Mummy and Daddy? Pafoo and Mooey? Was she a bad girl? Is that why they left her? _

_Dahlia rubbed her sore tummy with her tiny hands. She was so hungry. Her stomach ached and clenched for want of food, and her mouth was dry. Her bottom was dirty and uncomfortable, a painful rash starting to form due to the overflowing diaper she was wearing._

_She cried out, hoping someone other than the mean lady came._

* * *

_Dahlia was sleeping fitfully in her cubbard, when she was yanked out harshly by her Uncle._

_"Little Freak! Your freakishness cost me my promotion! I'll teach you! You ruin everything, you little bitch!" He screamed in her face, spittle flying._

_His breath smelled sour, and she knew she was in for a beating when he smelled like that. Dahlia braced herself for the blows from his belt._

_She wouldn't cry this time, she vowed. Tears only made it worse. Crying had never helped her before, and it wouldn't start now._

_Vernon ripped off her shirt, and forced her to grab onto the newel post. The sound of the belt cutting through the air was almost worse than the impact. He continued to beat her with the belt, harder each time._

_Dahlia bit her lip bloody to keep from crying out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

* * *

_Dahlia Potter was eleven years old. She was tiny for her age. Too short, and too thin. No one seemed to notice._

_She was staring at a large, ornate mirror. A man with a misshaped head was behind her, his wand sticking into her neck._

**"What do you see, Potter?"** _ A hissing voice inquired. _

_The voice was was not coming from the man's mouth._

_Dahlia looked into the mirror. She was older, and more beautiful than she ever could have imagined. A tall, gorgeous, blond man was behind her, his arms around her waist._

_He looked at her like her Father had looked at her Mother, in the pictures Hagrid gave her. Like she hung the moon and the stars, both. The older Dahlia raised her hand. In it, was a blood red stone. She winked at her younger self, and Dahlia felt a weight settle into her skirt pocket._

**"Well? What do you see,** **girl?"**_The man asked, digging his wand into her neck, harshly._

_Her head exploded in pain, and she put her hand over her famous scar._

_"I see myself as Head Girl, holding the Quidditch Cup." She gasped, inching away from him._

**"She lies! She has the Stone! Grab her!" ** _The hissing voice yelled, causing the man to lurch at her, and wrap his hands around her neck._

_They both screamed as pain exploded through both of their bodies._

_Dahlia's head felt like it was cracking open, a burning pain was spreading throughout her body. Quirrel was screaming, his hands smoking, then crumbling to dust. She took the only chance she had, grabbing Quirrel's scraming face, and pushing every ounce of Magic left in her body at him._

_She watched his body fall in on itself, crumbling to dust and sand in her small, child's hands. She collapsed, pain shooting through her body like electricity._

_Dahlia Potter was eleven years old. She was tiny for her age, too short and too thin. Dahlia Potter was eleven years old when she killed a man for the first time._

_No one seemed to notice._

* * *

_A huge creature thrashed in front of a terrified little girl. She was covered in dirt and slime, her chest heaving in exertion and terror. She held the heavy sword up with shaking arms, and plunged it straight up into the enormous snake's mouth._

_A sharp fang pierced her tender flesh, and she stumbled near the dead creature's head. Pain unlike any she felt before, started racing through her veins from the puncture sight._

_The burning pain of acid was boiling through her bloodstream, the cloying aftertaste of poison in her throat. Tom Riddle was taunting her, but she couldn't hear a word he said. Pain had taken over her senses._

_Bile rose in her throat at the thought, but she knew what she had to do. Dahlia pulled the fang out of her arm, releasing a gush of black ichor and dark blood._

_Fawkes had returned, and started crying on her wound, but she kept moving. She crawled across the ground, dragging herself with only her good arm. Her vision was blurry, and tears of pain were rolling down her filthy face in thick streams._

_ Dahlia thrust the Basilisk fang into the diary, deaf to the screams of the spectral teen. She watched as ink and poison poured out of the destroyed the diary, then lay her head on the cold, wet Chamber floor. _

_As she waited to die, she was glad that the crying bird was still with her._

_She had always thought that she would die as she had lived - alone._

* * *

_ Dark, inhuman figures floated around her, and the only link left to her parents. Her Godfather had passed out, and she was once again left to fight for her life alone. The cold seeped over her body, so frigid it left a frost spreading across the ground. Dahlia's breath was visible as she desperately tried the spell._

_"EXPECTO PATRO-" She started, but was quickly plunged into her personal Hell._

** _"Lilly, it's Him! Take Dahlia and run! I'll hold Him_ ** _ **off!" **Her Father shouted bravely as the door burst open._

_He didn't even have his wand. _

_Things blurred as they ran up the stairs, her Mother's hair a red streak obscuring her vision._

_Lilly Potter placed her daughter in her crib. She cradled Dahlia's chubby cheeks in her shaking hands._

** _"Oh, Dahlia. Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. Be strong. Be brave."_ ** _ Lilly said, tears falling down her face._

_The door exploded inward, showing a monster from a nightmare. Voldemort was pale, complexion waxen. His face looked like a melting candle, eyes as red as blood._

** _"Stand aside."_ ** _ Voldemort said, wand pointing at her Mummy's heart._

** _"Not Dahlia! Please, take me instead!"_ ** _ Lilly begged, blocking Voldemort's view of her baby._

** _"Stand aside, you silly girl!"_ ** _ He snarled, raising his wand._

** _"No! Please. Not Dahlia, kill me instead!" _ ** _Lilly pleaded, knowing it was in vain._

** _"Very well. Avada Kedavra!"_ ** _ A green light flashed, and Lilly Potter dropped, lifeless to the floor._

_Dahlia watched her Mother fall, and cried out. Her pudgy hand reached through the slats of the crib, towards the body. _

_Another green flash, and her head exploded in agony. The pain also seemed to exlode outward, taking out Voldemort, and the wall behind him with it._

_Dahlia fell against the crib, blood running into her eye. She screamed, and screamed, but there was no one there to answer. She was left all alone._

_The cold from the Dementors was even closer, as Dahlia fought to open her eyes. A withered, putrid face was inches from her own. The black skin was cracked, and it's mouth was wide open, as it's hand gripped her cheek._

_She was dizzy, on the verge of collapse. Dahlia saw a silver flash out of the corner of her eye, the ghostly form of her Father's animagus form, charging through the Dementors._

_She dropped to the ground as they scattered, finally safe- for now._

* * *

Edward was holding his head, lost in the images as they grew faster, and more violent. Jasper had frozen in horror from the pain and emotion coming from the small woman upstairs.

_ **FLASH** _

_She was flying around a Dragon, as the barbed tail gouged her shoulder._

** _FLASH_ **

_She was tied to a headstone, as a short, leering man, sliced her with a dull knife._

** _FLASH_ **

_She was writhing in agony as Voldemort tortured her. The burning pain of a thousand, poisoned knives stabbing her all at once. A circle of masked men, watching and laughing at her screams._

** _FLASH_ **

_Dahlia was writing, as the words carved into the back of her pale hand. **I must not tell lies-**_

_ **FLASH** _

_Sirius was falling into a dark void, a black veil fluttering around him. Strong arms were the only thing that kept her from following. Her fingers still tingled from brushing against the fabric._

** _FLASH_ **

_Dahlia was streaming fire from her wand, holding back the hundreds of inferi that surrounded her and Dumbledore-_

* * *

Edward felt himself being picked up, and then the wind against his face. Soon, the only thoughts he could hear were Alice's frantic thoughts about Jasper, who was unmoving, and sitting next to him on the ground.

Emmet was pounding Edward on the back, trying to get his attention.

"What happened there, bro?" Emmett asked, waving his large hand in his face.

Edward sucked in an unneeded breath. "It was horrible. She was having flashbacks. So much _pain _and _suffering._ I don't... I don't know how she survived it." He said, shaken.

Jasper had his head in his hands. The hurt, the loneliness, anger, determination and pure _agony _he had had felt from Carlisle's Mate (and Edward) was paralyzing.

"All I know, is that lady deserves a break. We need to be welcoming when she wakes. We are gonna be her family." Jasper said to the group.

"You are absolutely right, Jas. We will be the best family we can be." Alice said, determined.


	6. Signs Of Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People in the Wizarding World realise Dahlia is missing, presumed dead. Dahlia wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight.

In London, all Hell was about to break loose.

Neville and Luna had realised that Dahlia had left, forgetting her bag on the table. Neville decided to try to catch her at the apparition point, but outside the venue, he was knocked into by Ron Weasley, who was running full tilt. He was pale, and frantic, and he had what looked like blood spattered on the hand holding his wand out.

Neville reached out, gripping his arm. "Ron! What on Earth-" He gasped out, but was interrupted.

"I killed her! I didn't mean to, but I did. She's dead!" He exclaimed, bursting into tears.

"WHAT? _Who? _What are you saying?" Neville asked urgently, shaking him.

"Dahlia! I killed Dahlia!" He sobbed, collapsing to the ground.

Neville sucked in a harsh breath, looking at Ron in disgust. "Incarcerous!" He shouted, trussing up his former roommate. 

He took off in the direction Ron came from, running the blocks to the apparition point, afraid of what he would find. Neville thought he saw movement from the corner of his eye, but it was so fast he couldn't be sure. He arrived at the mouth of the alley, and what he saw shocked him to the core.

The moonlight was shining on a large puddle. but what he had hoped was water, was actually blood. There was _so much of it._ Neville thought, nauseous. What made his own blood run cold, was what was lying in it.

He would recognise that wand anywhere.

Neville clutched his wand, and cast the Patronus Charm. He tried not to think about the fact that Dahlia was the one who taught him how.

"Kingsley! Come quick to the apparition point, and bring some Aurors. Dahlia... Dahlia is injured, possibly worse, and is now missing." He said, sending it off. If that was Dahlia's blood, could she have survived losing that much?

No, he thought. Not unless she received a few blood replenishers immediately.

The question remained; Where was Dahlia Potter?

* * *

Dahlia thought she was hallucinating when she first laid eyes on her Mate. He was beautiful, and obviously a good man- er, vampire- since he had refused to turn her without consent.

None of those facts helped her handle the pain of turning, unfortunately.

They say your life flashes before eyes when you die. They were right. She wished it wasn't so, but painful memories had taken over her mind.

Eventually, the pain lessened. Darkness curled at the edges of her mind. Her body stilled, and her heartbeat slowed. The comforting grip around her hand tightened, and she knew it was time.

Time to start over. Time for a new life.

Time to die.

* * *

Carlisle was sure, if he was still human, his heart would be racing. He had sat and watched, as the already beautiful face of his Mate had become flawless, and unearthly.

Her unruly hair had smoothed out into loose curls, and the scars that were visible outside of her clothes faded to nothing.

Her heart was stuttering, and he gripped her hand harder. It finally ceased it's struggles, and halted for the last time.

Carlisle bowed his head, and asked God to forgive him for being selfish enough to keep this beautiful woman from her just rewards.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were blocking the door and windows, just in case she tried to make a break for it. Carlisle was staring at her beautiful face, waiting.

* * *

When Dahlia's eyes snapped open, Carlisle was shocked. Her eyes were still a captivating emerald green, only darker than before. She sucked in an unneeded breath, and scooted back quickly against the headboard, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. You are safe here. I am Carlisle Cullen. Do you remember meeting me?" He asked awkwardly. After all this time, his Mate had finally arrived, and he had no idea what to say!

Dahlia smiled at the handsome man. "It was rather memorable, yes." She said, voice scratchy. Emmett snorted at her dry comment.

Carlisle grinned sheepishly. "Yes, it was. Um... introductions!" He said, and started introducing his family. "You met Edward, briefly." He said, pointing him out. Edward received a beautiful smile, that would have had him blushing, if capable.

"This big guy is Emmett. His Mate, Rosalie is beside him. Then we have Alice, and Jasper. They are also Mates." He said, as they all smiled and nodded at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Dahlia Potter." She said, rubbing her burning throat.

"Oh! Pardon my lack of manners. You must be so thirsty. We should get you dressed, and take you hunting. We only eat animals." He rambled, causing Jasper and Emmett to stfle their chuckles.

Dahlia then noticed what she was wearing, and covered her bare legs quickly. "Who... who cleaned me up?" She asked, nervously.

"Alice and Rosalie did. Certainly not me. I have never seen you naked before. But, I am a Doctor. So if I had seen, it wouldn't be a bad thing- but I didn't!" Carlisle said, becoming more flustered with every word.

The guys couldn't hold it in any longer, and started laughing at their esteemed leader acting like a 15 year old boy, trying to talk to a hot girl.

"Ok, Carlisle. She gets it. Rosalie and I bought you some clothes, Dahlia. They are in the walk in closet, and that dresser. You may want to change into something that washes easily. We will leave you to dress, now. Come on boys." Alice said, waving everyone out.

"I'll be right outside the door, if you need anything." Carlisle said, pausing at the door. "By the way, Dahlia. Welcome to the family." He said, smiling brightly.

* * *

For the first time since she awakened, Dahlia looked curiously around the room. She could see every, tiny dust particle in the air. The smells were overloading her senses, and the noise! Could a vampire get a migraine? She wondered, cringing. "That will take some getting used to." She said under her breath.

She looked through the drawers, finding blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a bra. She quickly dressed herself, accidentally tearing two bras in the process. Finally, she went to tie her hair back. Dahlia stopped cold at her reflection.

She had been pretty before- after much trial and error after the war- but right now, she was gorgeous.

Dahlia's hair looked even darker against her paler skin, lying gently in loose curls. All the messiness that she had battled everyday, seemed to have disappeared. Her lips were more pouty, and had darkened into a deep mauve. Her cheekbones were more prominent, and her eyelashes were longer and thicker.

Most amazingly, her scar was gone. The scar that had defined her for her entire life was simply not present. It was so surreal, she couldn't believe it.

Dahlia started looking her body over, shocked to see that _all _of her scars were gone. Feeling unsettled at seeing a perfect reflection in the mirror, she quickly brushed her teeth, and put her hair up in a messy bun. This was made difficult by her inhuman strength, and she snapped several ponytail holders in the process.

She slipped on a pair of trainers from the closet, after goggling slightly at the huge wardrobe, and enormous selection of shoes. She was a shoe person herself, so she understood the temptation to buy several pairs at a time. However, she _knew for a fact _that some of the heels in that closet were over a thousand dollars a pair.

Is that all for _me?_ She wondered, dazedly. 

Dahlia looked for her wand, but didn't see it. "Oh, no!" She gasped, and started searching frantically.

The door flew open, and Carlisle came rushing in. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked, panicked.

"My wand! Did you see it? Is it here?" Dahlia asked anxiously.

"No. I never saw it. I just picked you up and ran. I know Edward didn't grab it either. I'm sorry." Carlisle said, upset he didn't think of it before. "Will you still have your Magic after turning?" He asked. He had no knowledge about what happened when a Magical was turned.

Dahlia sat on the bed, stopping her frantic search. "I did a lot of research when I found out I was a Vampire's Mate. I knew I would have to become a Vampire, so I searched exhaustively for all the information I could find. Whether you keep your Magic or not depends solely on your power levels." She said, as Carlisle listened in fascination.

"All Wizards and Witches are born with a Personal Power Level. Starting from Squibs, who cannot access their Magic at all, to Mages, who have the highest levels. There have only been four Mages born in the last two centuries. Albus Dumbledore was one. Gellert Grindlewald was another. The last two born were Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, and... me." Dahlia said with a shy grin.

Carlisle was looking at her in wonder, but shook himself out of it quickly when he realized how uncomfortable she looked.

"Wow. So, what does keeping your Magic mean for you? Will the Wizarding World support you as a Vampire? I am very afraid that turning you will cause a war between Vampires and Wizards. I wouldn't change it- but I am concerned for our family." Carlisle said, taking a hold of her hands.

Dahlia felt terror at the prospect, and it wasn't far-fetched. Wizards as a whole were generally xenophobic, bigoted arseholes. Dahlia had seen that over and over, first hand. If Wizardkind found out she was changed, she had _no doubt _they would turn against her in a heartbeat. (Parseltongue, anyone?) They would also declare war on all creatures. This would be used as the excuse they needed. She could see it happening so easily.

There was only one way to avoid that scenario- they could never find out.

"Dahlia Potter has to die. There is no other way."


	7. Hunting, Running, and Other Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia goes on her first hunt, and it leads to a little intimacy between Dahlia and Carlisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait! Trying to get back in the saddle, here. This chapter includes light Explicit Content. Hope you enjoy!

Carlisle watched in awe as Dahlia brought down a doe. She had been reluctant at first, but finally ceded to reason. There were not many large mammals in England. In fact, they would not be able to stay in the country for long. Using up all of the local wildlife would cause too many problems.

The way Dahlia filled out those blue jeans was sinful, and she looked so sexy hunting. A true predator, she looked fierce, and beautiful.

Carlisle was having to push his vampire instincts down, constantly. His vampire wanted to claim Dahlia as his own. The man part of him did too, but he also wanted to give her time to get to know him before the primal sex started. It was just manners, really.

"Good job!" Carlisle said as she finished her meal. "You did great for a first-timer." He said, smiling at her. She only had a little blood on her chin. He wanted to lick it off.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Can we... talk?" Dahlia asked, nervously.

"Of course! I want to get to know you as much as possible." Carlisle said. He was unsure why she seemed anxious. Had he done something wrong?

Dahlia was very uncomfortable. Her face would be on fire, if blushing was still possible! "Do you not find me attractive?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

Carlisle had never been more shocked. "What? Of course I find you attractive! You were beautiful before you even turned, but now you are stunning. Absolutely gorgeous, seriously." He said. "Why would you think that?"

Dahlia bit her lip, tasting the spilled blood of her meal. She quickly licked her lips, and wiped her chin clean with a burst of embarrassment.

"It's just... I read a lot about vampire Mates. As many books as I could find. They all said that when a vampire meets their Mate, they feel an irresistible urge to 'claim them'. You seem to be able to resist just fine. You haven't even tried to kiss me. So I assumed you don't find me attractive." She said, haltingly.

_"Dahlia. _You have _no idea _how hard I am fighting against my vampire nature. I am amazed, and humbled that you are my Mate. You are truly beautiful, inside and out. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, or forced in any way." He said, taking her hands in his own. "I know- I know you are a virgin. Alice is a Seer, and she Saw that you would be upset if I helped undress you, and why. I am holding myself back, because I will not pressure you, Dahlia." Carlisle said, cupping her cheek.

Dahlia was amazed at his kindness, and fortitude. "Thank you, Carlisle. That means more to me than you could possibly understand. I always wanted to wait until marriage, before I had sex. I know that's not possible anymore. However, I would like to get to know you better. A kiss would be a nice start." She said, leaning closer to his touch.

* * *

The thought of kissing his Mate had him whining in want. After the desperate sound left his throat, he moved in closer to her. The scent of tangerines and honeysuckle still lingered on her, making him feel calmer, yet more aroused.

Dahlia could feel his unnecessary breath against her lips, and she licked them in anticipation. Her next thoughts, were that Carlisle's lips were plump, and soft. Her dead heart fluttered in her chest.

He kissed her gently, restrained. Dahlia made a soft sound of pleasure, and it went straight to Carlisle's cock. He felt her tongue sweep across his bottom lip tentatively, and all restraint left him. He opened her mouth wider with his tongue, sweeping it inside her mouth, and moaning at her taste and the feel of her tongue thrusting against his own.

Carlisle wrapped her up into his arms, one cupping her neck, the other on the small of her back. He clutched her to his chest, kissing her with all the pent up desire he felt.

Dahlia was drowning in her first, real taste of desire. She had briefly dated Dean Thomas, and then had a long distance relationship with Victor Krum. She had kissed them both, but only Victor with tongue. Most of their relationship had been through letters. He was surprisingly smart, and funny.

Before the Horcrux hunt, they had mutually broken it off, but they remained good friends. After the War, she had found out that she had a Mate. That put relationships in perspective for her. She only wanted the one who was meant for her- no one else.

The lust she was feeling now, was a thousand times more than she had ever felt before. Dahlia felt herself becoming aroused, and she could _feel _the proof of Carlisle's desire poking into her belly. 

Carlisle was quickly reaching the point of no return, so he pulled away, breaking the kiss. His inner vampire was howling in protest, but he didn't care. He meant what he said earlier.

"Can you feel how much I want you, Dahlia?" He asked, groaning in desire.

Dahlia was gasping for unneeded breath, eyes dilated in desire. "Yes. I want you too." She said, panting.

"I'll try to hold off as long as I can, Doll. I want you to be comfortable with everything we do. If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, please tell me, and I will stop immediately." Carlisle said, sincerely.

"Thank you. I was saving myself for you. Now that I've found you, I won't hold back for long. I just need a little adjustment time, before we have actual sex." Dahlia said, embarrassment flooding her. "Doll?" She asked 

Carlisle winced. "Sorry. It was just a pet name. I won't call you that if it bothers you." He said, contrite.

"No! I, I liked it. No one's ever called me that before." She said, bashfully. The waning sun was glinting off of her hair, and her exposed skin sparkled.

"You are so beautiful. I am so lucky you are mine." He said, pulling her back into his arms. He ran his hand down her spine, causing her to arch it.

Carlisle made a soft noise, and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Do you smell that? It smells delicious." Dahlia said, moving closer into his arms. "Maybe we should head home?"

The scent was tantalizing, and tempting. However, Dahlia had an iron will. She didn't feel out of control at all. She likened it to the Imperious Curse. There was a voice in her head saying; "Do it! You know you want to. They are prey." Followed by her own inner self saying; "No! I DO NOT want to. I won't become a mindless beast, killing indiscriminately. I WON'T!"

"There are humans close. Let's go!" Carlisle said in slight panic. Dahlia didn't seem to be affected much- which is amazing- but he wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

He started running, with Dahlia still in his arms. She gripped him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. His erection was still poking her, only this time it was pressed against her sex. As he ran, it rubbed against her clit, sending waves of pleasure over her. Her moans were getting louder with every movement.

Carlisle was distracted from their run, by the feel of her legs wrapping around his waist. Her softness and heat was pressed against him, causing wonderful, bursts of pleasure. He groaned as his hard cock rubbed against her. It felt so _good! _Dahlia's body temperature was higher than his, (Maybe her Magic?) and her warmth was very distracting.

They reached home, which was empty of anyone else. He stopped once they reached their bedroom. Dahlia rocked against him, drawing a moan from both of them. He thrust against her in reflex, groaning at the feel of her jeans rubbing against his cock. He wished she was wearing something softer, but was too worked up to care.

"Dahlia, maybe we should stop." Carlisle said, unconvincingly as he continued to thrust against her.

Dahlia was moaning like a porn star, but she didn't care. She was about to come! "Please don't stop! I'm gonna come!" She gasped, as they thrust against each other.

Carlisle's cock twitched at that declaration, and he renewed his effort to please her. He laid her down on the bed, following quickly after. He buried his face in her neck, and started rubbing against her with purpose.

"God, Dahlia!" Carlisle exclaimed. The scent of her arousal was like a drug. He was licking, kissing, and nibbling on her neck. It was too much stimulation, he was about to come undone.

The pressure against her clit was relentless, and hearing him yell her name was all it took to send her over the edge.

"Carlisle, _Oh!" _She screamed, coming hard against him. Her body spasmed, making her release even sweeter.

Her moans, the scent of her, and the feeling of her against his cock, caused him to come, spectacularly. His moans were loud in his own ears, as well as a rushing sound as ecstasy rushed through his body.

"_Dahlia!" _He exclaimed against her mouth, then kissed her like the world was ending. He pulled back, spent.

The smell of their combined release was in the air, and he started to become instantly aroused by it. He vampire was pleased that their scents were blended together. He rolled off of her, and was startled when she absently waved a hand, and the evidence of their joint spendings disappeared. The scent was still there, their vampire senses too strong.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Dahlia said, cuddling into his side.

"You didn't. I was just startled. Are you ok? Any other newborn vampire would have gone crazy at the scent of human blood. You have amazing control." Carlisle said, with admiration in his voice.

"Thank you." She said, and they lay in silence for a while, enjoying the closeness.

"What are you planning on doing?" Carlisle asked, sometime later. "Will you tell your friends what happened? What about your Estate? Did you have a Will?"

Dahlia placed her finger over his lips, causing him to stop rambling questions. "Don't worry. I had a plan. See, I knew that with a vampire Mate, something might happen that would require changing me, maybe even before we met. I made a few contingency plans. We need Plan C." Dahlia said, nuzzling his neck.

"And what is Plan C?" Carlisle asked 

Dahlia bit her lip, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Well, it goes like this..."


	8. Life Changers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia uses her contacts at Gringott's to help make their lives easier. Plan 'C' is activated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait! Life is a cruel Mistress.  
WARNING: I think I just broke canon. Oops? Cliches- I couldn't help myself!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight.

"Axegrinderer?" Dahlia said, calling her account manager on her communication mirror. Sirius had left the instructions to make them in a notebook he had left her. That had been a wonderful find while she was grieving for Sirius. It made her feel closer to him, and her father and Remus. She had made a few, and given them to select people.

She had called Winky to her about an hour ago, and requested a few items that, she hoped, wouldn't be missed. That included her invaluable mirror.

"Ah, Miss Potter. Good to see you still amoungst the living." The Goblin said, smirking.

"Yes, I am glad to be so as well. Please enact Plan 'C'." Dahlia said, deadpan.

"Of course. We became aware of your 'death'' the moment it happened. Your Life Crystal in the Potter Family Vault went dark, then immediately turned red. Red means Vampire. Luckily, you kept your Magic. Otherwise, the Potter Vault would have locked down, until your Will was read. The Potter Family Magic still acknowledges you as the Head of the Family. The family Charter states that a 'Creature' is _not _to be disqualified as the Head, if they are the last of the Line." Axegrinder said.

"Yes. Thank God I made some contingencies." Dahlia said. If she'd had no Will, the Potter Vaults would have gone dormant for one hundred years, then be absorbed by the Ministry. The Black Estate that Sirius had left her, would have gone to the Malfoys. She abhorred the thought of either happening.

"Indeed. As you know, the moment you became a 'Creature', you were disqualified from the Headship of the Black Family, as per their own Charter. Fortunately, your Will is still valid, and the Black assets will be distributed accordingly. I will send the notices out to your beneficiaries for the reading of your Will, after our discussion. Is there anything else?" Axegrinder asked.

"Yes. I need seven amulets from your Vampire distributor, and seven doses of Blood Lust Potion. Please also include a list of any other vampire products or potions that are available. I would like the amulets to have a certain look." She said, explaining the design she wanted.

"I will also need all new paperwork. Birth Certificate, NHS card, school records, medical records, Driver's License, Passport- the muggle works. Take the money out of the transition vault I opened after the War." Dahlia said, brow crinkled in thought. She hoped she wasn't forgetting something.

"Of course, Miss Potter. What name would you like them in?" The Goblin asked.

"The same name that is on the Potter Will." Dahlia said decisively.

"Very well. Please send your House Elf to pick up the requested items. The paperwork will be ready on the day of the Will reading. You will receive it at that time." Axegrinder said, scribbling notes on a piece of parchment.

"Thank you for all of your help, Axegrinder." Dahlia said. "May your enemies tremble before you." 

"May your gold ever flow, Miss Potter." He said, closing the connection.

* * *

Dahlia sat back, and thought about what was about to happen. Her 'death' was going to cause a few, great people a lot of pain. Those Will notices may be the first notification of her death. Either way, she would be hurting her loved ones by pretending to be dead.

Maybe she could have Andromeda and Teddy pulled aside and told the truth, Dahlia thought. Andy would have to take a Vow, before being told about her becoming a vampire. Dahlia just _couldn't_ leave Teddy behind. She loved him like her own son, and he adored her.

Dahlia wished she could tell Neville and Luna, but she was afraid to have too many people in the know. It would put not only herself in danger, but Carlisle and the other Cullens. Not to mention, all vampires would be at risk from angry Wizards. She just couldn't risk it.

Dahlia shook off her ruminations, and made a mental list of what she had to do. She then called Winky. Winky had become her House Elf after the War. The little Elf had been devastated by Dobby's death, and had gone back to the bottle. Dahlia had gotten her back together, and asked her to be her Elf. It worked out wonderfully, and Winky was happy to have a family to serve. 

Unfortunately, she could no longer call Kreature, because the Black Estate was no longer hers. She would miss that old, crusty Elf.

"Winky!" Dahlia called. Winky arrived almost instantaneously, not scared of her Mistress at all.

"Yes Mistress Potter! What can Winky be doings for you?" The calm Elf said.

"I need you to take something to Gringotts, and pick up a very important package from Axegrinder." She said, and conjured a glass vial.

Without her wand, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to extract the memory of her attack. Using her desire to see Ron pay for his crimes, she directed her magic towards the memory of her 'death'. Wrapping her magic around the delicate strands, she gently, and slowly, extracted her memory, and placed them into the vial.

"Give this to Axegrinder. Tell him it's the memory of my attack. I want Ron Weasley to _burn _for what he did to me. Please bring the package back here to me." Dahlia instructed.

She was still in shock, and could hardly believe all that had happened. Her ex best friend, who she had loved like a brother at one time, had killed her. She wasn't naive enough to believe she would have survived without Carlisle's intervention. Dahlia had thought she had reached the end of the hurt he could cause her, but apparently she was wrong.

Winky popped in, and placed the package on the table. Reading her Mistresses' mood, she left quickly, leaving Dahlia in deep thought.

'Snap out of it, stupid! This is your second chance at life!' Dahlia scolded herself. She would not let Ron Weasley have any more power over her.

* * *

The whole family, minus Dahlia, were outside playing around, and wrestling. They had not heard her conversations, due to the silencing charm she had placed over all the bedrooms. However, Jasper was struggling with the rash of emotions coming from Dahlia.

Edward was also getting glimpses of thoughts. He knew that Dahlia had gifts for them, that would make their lives better, but not what those gifts were. He also heard her internal scolding of herself.

"Carlisle? You may want to check on Dahlia." Jasper said, grimacing as if in physical pain.

"Nevermind, she's coming down here now." Edward said, grabbing Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle had looked panicked, and was about to run inside.

The boys were drawn back into the fray by Emmett, as Dahlia came out the back door.

Coming outside, Dahlia watched them wrestling and rough-housing. She smiled sadly at the picture they made. She had always wanted a family like theirs. Edward and Jasper became aware of her sad feelings and thoughts, and turned towards her. That distraction cost Edward, as Emmett sent him flying into a large boulder. There was an enormous racket as he collided with the stone, and the boulder was reduced to powder. Edward's arm cracked from the impact.

Quicker than you could blink, Dahlia was there. She crouched over Edward, and examined his arm quickly. The scent, and the feeling of her body so close to him, and the light touch of her hand was making him aroused. Jasper looked at him askance, but didn't say anything out loud.

"Oh, you poor thing! Are you alright?" Dahlia asked, pulling him closer to get a better look.

Edward was mortified to realize he was getting a very inconvenient erection. "Um... I'm ok. Thanks." He said, pulling his arm back. He knew his face would be beet red if he was capable of blushing.

Jasper was looking at him, amused by his plight, yet a little concerned. If Edward had a crush on Dahlia, that would be awkward for everyone. Not to mention, if Carlisle took it as a challenge, he could attack Edward.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you finish your call to the bank?" Carlisle asked, coming up and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes- and I come bearing gifts!" Dahlia said, trying to raise her weak occlumency barriers. She had never been good at it, but she could keep her mind blank for a few minutes.

Gathering them around, they trooped together into the living room. After getting settled, the group noticed a box on the table.

"Ok. I know you were aware of the Wizarding World, but you never entered it, right?" Dahlia asked, pulling off the lid of the box. Getting nods all around, she continued. "Well, there have been many advances for Vampires in the last 50 years, through Gringott's bank. The bank is run by Goblins, and they have commissioned several items for many different creatures. I bought two of their best inventions for all of us." Dahlis said, excitement in her voice.

"Thank you, my dear." Carlisle said, giving her a quick peck.

"So what is it?" Emmett said, rocking back and forth in anticipation He was impatient, he really loved getting gifts!

Dahlia grinned at Emmett, and if she wasn't so excited, she would have teased him more. "This potion is called the Bloodlust Potion." She said, holding up a vial with a rusty colored liquid in it.

Jasper and Alice perked up upon hearing that.

"Taking one vial monthly, they control bloodlust. The only thing you have to worry about is meeting a Singer. All other blood will not bother you. You will feel a burning in your throat when you need to feed. It is slightly expensive, and has to be taken monthly, but it is supposed to be worth it." Dahlia said.

Each Cullen exclaimed, and murmured at this revalation. If they had only heard about this sooner, they could have prevented the torture that Jasper has gone through everyday! 

"If this works, it will be an untold blessing to us all. We can't thank you enough." Carlisle said, looking at the vial in wonder.

Dahlia shrugged off his thanks, still feeling uncomfortable when she was appreciated. "It will, no doubt, taste like dirty socks. For some reason, most potions do. The affect will be worth it, though." She said, popping the cork off of the potion. Dahlia chugged it down quickly, grimacing at the taste. She felt an immediate difference, relaxing muscles she had no idea were tense. "Definitely dirty socks, but it has helped immensely." She said.

Jasper was amazed. If this worked, it would change everything for him. He was afraid it was too good to be true.

Alice grabbed two off of the coffee table, and handed him one. "Oh my God! This is amazing, thank you!" She said, and drank her potion down.

As everyone else took their potions, Jasper was staring at his bottle. His own swirl of emotions, plus the amazement of the rest of the family, were washing over him. It was momentarily overwhelming. At Alice's insistence, he finally drank the potion. The results were instant, and striking.

Jasper felt the tension in his body release for what felt like the first time ever. He straightened up in his seat, and the pained look on his face smoothed out. He was shocked at how much better he felt, overall.

"_Thank you. _So much!" Jasoer said, smiling genuinely for the first time in a very long time.

Dahlia smiled warmly at him. "You are welcome, Jasper." She said, then picked the box back up, and reaching in. "This one is truly amazing. I have an amulet for each of us. I commissioned them to be platinum, with the Cullen crest on one side, and the Potter crest on the other." She said, pulling out a beautiful platinum chain. It was so finely made, that it appeared very breakable. At the end of the chain was the pendant. It was a gorgeous piece of jewelry, with amazing craftsmanship.

Dahlia was a little apprehensive. She had wanted to welcome them into her family, but she was afraid they would reject her overture.

"These will allow you to go outside, without looking like a disco ball." Dahlia said, causing Emmett to boom out in laughter. "This will also make you appear to have aged." She continued, causing them all to gasp.

"What... What do you mean, Doll?" Carlisle asked, examining the necklace. You could hear the cautious excitement in his voice.

"Every amulet is charmed to make you appear to age one year for every 365 days that pass. They have to be recharmed yearly at Gringott's 'for a fee'. They don't actually age you. They give you the appearance of having aged. They cannot be taken off, or they will reset. They are charmed to only be able to be taken off by the wearer, and are charmed to be unbreakable. They last approximately 100 years, and then have to be replaced. They are wickedly expensive, but totally worth it if you want to settle down and make a home." Dahlia said.

Rosalie knew that if she could, she would be crying. She _hated _moving around all the time. She loathed going to High School year after year. These were life changing gifts for her family. Overcome, she jumped up and hugged Dahlia.

"These are the best gifts we have ever received! Thank you so much including us in your world." Rosalie said, face buried in Dahlia's neck.

"You are my family, now. I could do no less." She said, hugging the usually bitchy woman tightly.

"My love, you are a true blessing to this family. Thank you." Carlisle said, joining in the hug.

The others couldn't help but agree. This was life changing.

Unbeknownst to them, this was also life changing for a girl that was currently unknown to them. Her name?

Bella Swan.


End file.
